Host Club Hime
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [COMPLETE]For one week, Haruhi is coming to school as 'Hana', so she can experience school life as a girl. The twins have a plot. Will romance bloom or will Kyoya's jealous childhood friend stir up trouble? And why's Kyoya acting so weird? TamaHaru KyoOC
1. Hana and Emiko

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**A/N:** Okay, my first OHSHC fic. It's a bit slow at the beginning but it gets more exciting, I swear! Just bear with me for a little bit before I get into it.

* * *

The second semester was upon them and life at the Host Club was still... well, life at the Host Club. Insane. This time, the twins were arguing with Tamaki on why they couldn't do a photoshoot with Haruhi.

"Come on, King, think about it... we will only take a FEW pictures for the shirtless edition, and they will all just be from the back. You wouldn't want us blowing our cover, would you?" Hikaru argued.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tamaki stood firm, arms crossed. He raised a finger. "It's inappropriate to be doing such dirty things with the precious Host Club Hime! Just Shop in the pictures with her head!"

"But that's not authentic!" Kaoru chimed in.

"Since when did I become the 'Host Club Hime'...?" Haruhi sighed, leaning back in the chair as she watched the boys battle it out. "Nobody bothered to ask me..."

"Would you do it?" Mori asked her quietly.

"No." Haruhi sighed again and looked out the window. She had been spending so much time in this club, pretending to be a guy, entertaining stupid girlish fantasies... it was tiring. She watched a group of girls running out of the school together, laughing. _That could be me..._

Mori eyed her as she stared at the girls outside. A lightbulb went off, but he said nothing. He would wait until the others noticed.

Haruhi turned back to the commotion inside the room and a small smile crept onto her lips. _But I don't mind being here that much either... whether I admit it or not, I really like spending time with these idiots. Even the biggest idiot of all._ Her smile grew ever so slightly as she turned to Tamaki, who was still yelling, red-faced, at the twins, who were now deciding on a pose for Haruhi.

Lightbulb number two went off in Mori's head. But he still remained silent.

Tamaki had retreated into the corner, poking the tiles with a stick.

Haruhi sighed. "Moping again... He's just such a big baby." She laughed a little and went to kneel next to Tamaki. "Don't worry, baka, it's not like I'll ever agree to that."

Tamaki immediately perked up. "Really! YAY, OUR HOST CLUB HIME REMAINS PURE!"

Haruhi sighed, but smiled in spite of herself. _Idiot._ "Okay... whatever..."

She stood up and as she walked past the Hitachin brothers, a couple of lightbulbs went off in their heads. They looked at each other and blinked, before looking at Haruhi, and then at Tamaki. Hikaru scowled and crossed his arms. "Tch."

"Oi, Haruhi! What do you think of this dress that our mother designed. We want a woman's opinion!" Kaoru waved a simple, thin-strapped light blue dress in front of Haruhi.

Haruhi stopped and examined it, running her fingers across the fabric.

"Well?" Hikaru asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"It's... very pretty..." Haruhi smiled, almost reluctant to release it.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances once more. Lightbulb number two blinks into awakening. Grins spread on their faces. A plot awakens.

"Haru-chan! Do you want some cake?" Hunny asked Haruhi, pulling her towards the table. "You like the strawberry kind, right?" She handed Haruhi a plate of strawberry-topped cake.

"Hai..." She took a bite and giggled. "This reminds me of this dress I had when I was little. It had a strawberry pattern... it was... so... kawaii!" She giggled again and took another bite of cake. "I'm not really into wearing dresses now, though... I actually haven't really worn one that wasn't over pants in a long time..." She sighed and thought.

Lightbulb number one went off in Hunny's head. Just at that moment Haruhi reached over the table and grabbed a slice of cake. "You want another one, Haruhi?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "No... I was just thinking... this is Tamaki's favorite kind so I thought I should save it for him... he'll whimper like a baby if I don't!" She laughed slightly and set the plate aside. Lightbulb number two went off in Hunny's head.

Well, now everyone had realized the situation. (Well, except Tamaki, and Kyoya knew from the start)

It was then that the twins decided to make the announcement.

"ATTENTION, HOST CLUB!" They yelled in unison. The others looked up, and they continued. "We have come to two conclusions! LIGHTBULB ONE: Haruhi misses being a woman!"

The others looked to Haruhi (Tamaki with surprise) to see if their suspicions were correct. Haruhi scratched her head and looked down. "Well... I don't know... I'm really kind of a tomboy anyway, but... you know... sometimes I do miss not having to lie to everyone... and I miss being friends with girls a little too..."

"Then it's settled!" Hikaru grinned, crossing his arms. "Haruhi-_kun_ is going off as an 'exchange student' to England and her cousin _Hana-chan_ is going to take her place!"

"Do you understand?" Kaoru winked.

"Oh... you mean I'm going to dress as Hana-chan..." Haruhi thought a moment, before smiling. "That sounds good then! Just for one week, though. And I'm going to need a wig, so it's not TOO obvious."

The twins nodded and Kyoya took notes. Before things got too carried, Kaoru stopped them. "As for lightbulb number two... that is... Haruhi is falling totally in love with our King, Tamaki-senpai!" He ignored a pouting Hikaru, who was pretending he hadn't realized this.

A short silence was followed by Tamaki grabbing Haruhi's shoulders, practically sparkling. "NANI? IS THIS TRUE, HARUHI? IS IT? IS IT?"

Haruhi shoved Tamaki aside and crossed her arms, looking in the other direction. "Of course not! Your imaginations are getting the better of you! How could I fall for... that _idiot_..." She grumbled, but the blush spreading across her face was a dead give-away to everyone except for our famous, thick-headed King, who had retreated to moping in the corner again.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and looked up from his cellphone, with which he was making a call. He snapped it shut and smiled. "Well, it's been settled then. I called some people and pulled some strings for 'Hana-chan' to come to our school. Here, Haruhi, your new uniform." He handed Haruhi a bag with the girls' uniform and the wig she had used in previous schemes.

"Arigato, minna-san, for giving me this chance." Haruhi bowed, and left the Host Club for the day, taking the steps two at a time.

* * *

The next morning whispers were rushing all around the school about the new exchange student who looked just like Haruhi... except she was a girl! This was fortunate for all those boys out there who wanted a chance to get with a bishoujo, but there was something unfortunate that prevented them from even approaching her. The other members of the Host Club were attatched to her like bees on honey. During classes the twins were on either side of her, making it hard to even get near her, and Hikaru was giving them dirty looks. And during PE, which they had at the same time as the seniors, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai would sneak over. Hunny would be hanging on Hana like a child hangs onto his mother and Mori would be giving intimidating stares to all the males who were caught looking at her. Kyoya somehow appears at the end of every one of Hana's classes to peer into the classroom as he passed as if daring the boys to try anything on her. Worst of all was Tamaki, who would escort her from class to class after every period, talking animatedly to her, shoving any brave boys trying to approach her aside, even as she protested every time. Through the eyes of every jealous male and female, the two looked most definately like a couple.

But these were the problems for the boys. The girls, however, found no problem in going up to her and talking to her, without having to face the icy stares of the Host Club.

"Hana-chan, tell us, where are you from again?" one girl out of a cluster of three hospitable girls asked Haruhi.

"Uh... From... O-Osaka..." Haruhi said quickly.

"EHH? But you don't have an accent at all!" another one spoke up.

"Ahaha... um... My father is from Tokyo so..."

"Oh, I see! Well, would you like to have lunch with us, Hana-chan?" The third asked as the lunch bell chimed and class was dismissed.

"Uh..." She glanced back at the twins, who smiled and nodded. She smiled too and turned back to the girls. "Okay. But... do you mind if we sit with the Host Club? They've been really good to me since I got here."

The girls squealed. "Would we _mind_? You're new here, so you might not know, but any girl would KILL to be in our place right now. Those are the most wanted bishounen in the school!"

They made it to the lunchroom without fainting, and all sat down with Tamaki, the twins, Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya. The rumor has it that Kyoya used blackmail to get them all into the same lunch period everyday, but nobody talks about it for fear of what Kyoya will do to them. Anyway, at this point, one girl was actually looking a bit pale, but managed to keep her consciousness even when Tamaki began sparkling.

"HIME!" He took Haruhi's chin into his hand. "What fair maidens have you brought to accompany us?" He gave a sidelong glance to the girls, who looked like they would melt right then and there.

Haruhi slapped his hand away (much to the horror of the other girls) and twitched. "This is Sakiko, Yuki, and Mai. They're my classmates, and have been very nice to me. Please, hesitate in seducing them any further."

They had just begun eating ("Hana-chan, your bento is so KAWAIII!") when a girl with dark curls swooped in out of nowhere and glomped Kyoya.

"KYO-CHAAAN!"

Kyoya dropped his fork. "Emi-chan...?" A short silence enveloped them. Until...

"KYOYA! WHO IS THIS FAIR MAIDEN WHO HAS DROPPED FROMT THE HEAVENS INTO YOUR ARMS?" Tamaki exploded, standing up and pointing. Kyoya picked up his fork.

The girl looked up at Tamaki and blushed, her arms still around Kyoya's shoulders, hugging him from behind. "Eh? I'm Emiko..." She blinked. "Kyo-chan... why didn't you tell me you had such gorgeous friends? GOOD JOB, KYO-CHAN, I KNEW YOU COULD MAKE FRIENDS, EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE ALWAYS SO COLD AND ISOLATED!" Emiko hugged Kyoya tighter, squeezing him and nuzzling against his cheek. Kyoya dropped his fork again, his face not showing any reaction to her affection.

The twins raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances as Kyoya finally cleared his throat and spoke. "Ano... this is Hashimoto Emiko, a childhood friend of mine. We're not couple, by the way," He gave a meaningful glance at the twins "Just childhood friends. That's all."

"YEP!" Emiko grinned in agreement. She nudged in between Kyoya and Tamaki before observing Kyoya. "Kyo-chan, you look so cool with your glasses!" She grinned before pulling them off. "But without them you look so cute too! Oh well, might as well keep them. Here." She handed him his glasses but they slipped from his grip and fell under the table.

"Excuse me." He said before crouching down to find it. Haruhi knelt down too, to help. But as she brushed aside the tablecloth and saw him, she stopped. Kyoya was on his hands and knees, covering his face with one hand. "Pull it together..." He whispered, unaware of Haruhi. He removed his hand and a blush was visibly spreading across his face. He took a deep breath, let the red shade fade out, before putting on his glasses and getting up.

Haruhi quickly stood too, not wanting him to know what she had seen. She smiled, realizing why Kyoya was acting so strangely. She had thought it was strange of him to be so clumsy. But now she knew... Kyoya was head-over-heels for his childhood friend, Emiko. _Don't worry, Kyoya-senpai... your secret's safe with me... Although I think Hikaru and Kaoru already know, judging by the looks they're giving you right now..._

After lunch, Haruhi was pulled aside by Tamaki, who led her into a corner as the lunchroom was clearing out.

"Ano... Haruhi? Are you free this weekend?" He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah... why?" She tilted her head slightly to the right.

"I'm sort of... having a party... can you come?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure." She said before looking at him darkly. "This isn't going to be... fancy or anything... is it?" She twitched at the thought of being surrounded by expensive clothing and jewerly and shoes that probably cost more than a year's rent.

He shook his head. "No, it'll be pretty casual. It's not going to be any Cinderella ball, just a regular party. You can wear pants if you want, even if you are Hana."

She smiled. "That's good to hear. I'll be there."

"At eight, okay?"

"Okay." She waved and walked off down the hall, as Tamaki twirled in the opposite directing dropping all calmness, and practically pirouetting into his next class.

As she turned the corner, Haruhi saw Kyoya and Emiko walking together. She was about to greet them, but stopped when she heard the conversation.

"Kyo-chan... can you please set me up with Tamaki-kun? He's so prince-like... I could melt!" Emiko was giggling, clutching Kyoya's arm.

"He likes another girl, Emi-chan. He's not interested in you." Kyoya said quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"Ah... It's Fujioka-san, isn't it? Well... I don't care. Come on, you're his best friend right? Tell him good things and lead him to me--"

She was interrupted by Kyoya yanking his arm away from her. "Is that all you want from me? To use me to get to him? He's not interested! And I..." Kyoya's voice trailed off and he sighed. "Nevermind..." He said, returning to his normal calm and collected self. "I'll see you later, Emi-chan..." Kyoya brushed past her, and continued on to class, leaving Emiko standing there, confused.

"Gomen ne... Kyo-chan..."

Haruhi sighed. _Poor Kyoya-senpai... And Emiko-san doesn't even realize how he feels..._

Emiko turned around, saw Haruhi, and scowled, looking very unlike the nice girl Haruhi had met at lunch. Jealousy could change the most gracious of women into beasts. "I won't let you win." She said as she passed her.

Haruhi blinked before laughing. "She's so jealous over nothing. Tamaki doesn't even like me... right...?" She stopped, but didn't have a chance to finish her thoughts because her eyes flashed out the window and at the big clock tower. "KUSO! I'm going to be late!"

* * *

Well, it gets more eventful and fluffy, I swear! Please read the next chapter (and review, of course). 


	2. The Love He Shows So Plainly

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**A/N:** I promised myself I would update fast on this one, cuz it's probably only going to have four chapters.

* * *

"Hana! Hana!"

"Nnn?" Haruhi awoke and blinked to find she was lying in Tamaki's arms on the marble tiles of the hallway, Yuki, Sakiko, and Mai crouched around them. A small crowd was forming.

"Hana! Daijoubu?" Tamaki asked, his face sweating and anxious.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked.

"You just passed out!" Yuki squeaked.

"Yeah, you might have gotten one hell of a concussion if Tamaki hadn't caught you!" Mai added.

"Do you need us to take you to the nurse?" Sakiko asked softly.

"Ah... I just felt a little dizzy and lightheaded. I guess it's because I skipped dinner and pulled an all-nighter last night, and then I didn't have time for breakfast this morning. Oh well, I'll just stick it out until lunch time." Haruhi tried to stand, but the room was wavering. Tamaki picked her up bridal-style, attracting even more stares and some giggles. "Eh? Tamaki-senpai, you don't have to..."

"Don't be stupid. You're going to get sick. I'm taking you to the nurse to see if we can do anything." Tamaki said, a serious expression on his face. "You girls go back to class and tell the teacher why Hana's late."

"Hai. Hope you feel better, Hana-chan."

"Ah... thanks..." Haruhi didn't have much time to say anything, because Tamaki carried her in the opposite direction. As they appoached the nurse's office, and the hallway had cleared, Haruhi wriggled out of Tamaki's grip. "Senpai! I'm okay... I can walk on my own now." Tamaki put her down and as she looked into his face, she saw a scowl outlined in his features. "What's wrong now, Senpai?" She sighed.

Tamaki turned abruptly and slapped the wall, trapping Haruhi between his arms. "BAKA!"

Haruhi was irritated now. "What the hell? Why do you always have to freak out like this? It's not like I'm annorexic or do this all the time... just ONCE, and you have to get like this!"

"Because you're stupid!" Tamaki shouted. "How come you couldn't at least TRY to take better care of yourself? If not for yourself, do it for me! And everyone else who cares what happens to you, because you obviously don't!"

"Why do you care so much anyway!" Haruhi growled.

Tamaki's hands tensed against the wall and his teeth clenched, face reddening. "Because I..." he clamped Haruhi's face roughly between his hands as she stiffened, back sliding down the wall, the dizziness returning. At this point, Haruhi was sitting against the wall, and Tamaki was straddling her, cupping her cheeks. "Because I..."

The thump of a bag falling to the ground returned them to Earth, and they turned to see Emiko standing open-mouthed in the middle of the vacant hallway, bag at her feet. They turned back to look at each other, and Tamamki sighed. "Just because, okay?" He released her and stood up, offering her a hand once he was on his feet. "So, take care of yourself for our sake, okay?"

"H-Hai..." Haruhi breathed, accepting his oustretched hand.

"Ano, Emiko-san?" Tamaki turned to Emiko, Haruhi still leaning on him for support.

"Y-Yeah?"

"First of all, nothing improper was going on there." Tamaki concluded. "And, would you mind escorting Hana to the nurse?" He asked with a smile.

"S-sure..."

"Ah, arigatou! Take care of yourself Hana." With one last wave, Tamaki disappeared down the hallway.

"What was that just now!" Emiko demanded as soon as Tamaki was out of earshot.

"You heard him. Nothing improper. He just got a little mad at me, that's all." Haruhi shrugged.

"Don't act innocent! There was definately something going on there, and I know it, you hear me, Fujioka Hana?" Emiko growled.

"You can have him." Haruhi laughed, causing Emiko to trip over her feet. "It's not like that between us. We're friends, no matter how it looks. And Tamaki-senpai doesn't hold any romantic feelings towards me anyway!"

Emiko crossed her arms over her chest. "I may be competitive, but I don't play dirty, so I'm going to tell you something, Fujioka-san."

"Yes, Emiko-sempai?" Haruhi asked most innocently.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN BLIND?" She yelled, causing Haruhi to jump three feet. "Tamaki is head-over-heels for you! Can't you tell? Why do you REALLY think he cares about you so much? Yes, I heard that conversation! If he wasn't showing romantic interest then, I don't know WHAT it was! What do you think he was trying to tell you, Fujioka-san? He LOVES you!" Emiko finally finished, close to tears. "Can't you see that...?"

Haruhi's heart started beating faster and faster with every word. _How can that be? That's... not possible, is it? Sure, sometimes he acts jealous or affectionate, but I had thought it was fatherly or something... But... does he really...?_ Haruhi fell back against the wall.

_"Because I... Just because, okay?"_

Something fluttered in her stomach. _Why, Tamaki-senpai? Because what?_

Emiko sniffed and wiped away tears. "So many girls would kill to have him love them, so why can't you see the love he's showing you so plainly? Are you that thick? And if you don't like him, tell him, and leave him available for other girls, will you?"

Haruhi stiffened.

"You... don't like him... do you...?"

Haruhi didn't know what to say. She didn't, did she? But... he was so warm... and always so kind to everyone and trusting and loyal... even if he was egotistical and idiotic. But that didn't mean she liked him. Right? _If I don't like him... then why is my heart beating so fast?_

Emiko sighed. "Well that's it. I give up."

"Eh?" Haruhi's thoughts broke. "T-That was quick..." She sweat dropped.

"Well, I figure I have no chance, if you two are so in love with each other you can't even comprehend it yourselves." Emiko shrugged. "Just call me if he's available. Let's just get over this and get along. You're kind of hard to fight with anyway, you're the kind of person I could easily make my friend." She smiled.

Haruhi smiled. "Um... now that we're getting along... I could use some help..."

"Oh!" Emiko quickly leapt to her side. "G-Gomen..."

"It's alright!" Haruhi said as the two of them walked down the hall together. "Ano... Emiko-senpai?"

"Nn?"

"Speaking of being blind... why don't YOU see the love someone's been showing you so plainly?" Haruhi asked with raised eyebrows.

"EH? WHO?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"That's no fair!"

* * *

Haruhi stood gaping in front of the Suoh mansion, feeling inadequate in her pale pink blouse and jean skirt which probably cost less than the dirt she stood on. She watched people flood in with expensive gifts in their hands and felt like she should be serving these people food rather than enjoying a party with them. She felt guilty she hadn't brought anything, but she really wasn't sure what to bring, and wanted to avoid embarrassing herself with "commoner things". She took a deep breath and walked into the crowd, her heart beating fast as she remembered her previous conversation with Emiko.

_"He LOVES you!"_

She almost tripped on the stairs as the words rang through her head. Thankfully, someone was there to catch her, but as she looked up, she thought she would have rather fallen on her face.

"You're so clumsy, Haruhi--er, Hana." Tamaki laughed as he released her. He then took a good look at her and flushed pink. "You look er... really cute." He breathed.

Haruhi blushed, now finding the skirt she had choosen a little too short, the top a little too low-cut. "A-Arigatou. You don't look half bad yourself, senpai."

Tamaki grinned. "Thanks. And you don't have to call me senpai, we're not in school."

"Uh... T-Tamaki-kun...?"

"Yeah?"

"N-nothing, just trying it out."

"Hana-chan!" Haruhi turned to see Yuki, Mai, and Sakiko waving at her. She turned back to Tamaki, who smiled.

"Go ahead. Enjoy yourself. It's a party-- cut loose, you uptight little commoner!" Tamaki gave her a gentle push towards her friends.

"Tamaki..." She said, but her word were drowned out by music, and Tamaki had already disappeared in the crowd.

"Hana-chan! Found you!" Yuki giggled.

"Yeah, flirting with Tamaki-senpai, that is!" Mai teased.

"You look nice..." Sakiko smiled.

"Thanks..." Haruhi said, glancing into the crowd once more to find him.

"So, when are the love-love confessions going to come out, eh, Hana-chan?" Mai winked.

"EH?" Haruhi immediately blushed. "I-I told you... it's not like that between us..."

"Are you sure?" Yuki stifled a giggle.

"Or are you in denial?" Sakiko asked softly, looking straight through her. She had the habit of telling people just what they didn't want to hear.

"D-Don't be silly! Anyway, great party huh? Um... I'm thirsty, I'm going to get something to drink, okay?" Haruhi began talking a mile a minute.

"Okay, we'll wait for you by the pool, okay?" Yuki told her.

"Go get him!" Mai called.

"Careful of falling too far..." Sakiko said in the same soft voice, not really clear to anyone what she was saying.

Haruhi waved and navigated through the crowd of teenagers towards where the food was, in a corner by the stairs. Haruhi watched several couples sneak up the stairs towards the rooms upstairs giggling and rolled her eyes.

"You know what's the best part about a party in a mansion as big as this?" an unfamiliar male voice came from behind her. She turned to see a senior leaning on the table standing alarmingly close. He continued, edging closer. "There are so many spare bedrooms for anyone who wants it. You want to take one for a spin?"

Haruhi backed up carefully. "I don't think so, I'm not interested..."

"Come on, it'll be fun..." reached out to grab her arm, and she struggled from his grip.

"Let me go!" She growled, and retracted her foot, about to hit him squarely between his legs, but didn't get the chance, and just watched, gaping, as a fist took the guy right in the face.

"Lay off, bastard. We don't need your filthy hands soiling our Host Club Hime." Tamaki growled, and the guy scurried away.

"Thank you Tamaki-kun, but I could have handled it myself." Haruhi said, rubbing her wrist.

Tamaki groaned and grabbed her wrist pulling her upstairs. All sorts of thoughts went through Haruhi's head about his intentions, but she pushed them aside, knowing Tamaki wouldn't do anything improper. He threw a bedroom door open to walk in on an... occupied couple. He shut it. The next bedroom was thankfully empty, and he pushed Haruhi in and shut the door.

"BAKA! I thought we already talked about this!" Tamaki yelled.

Haruhi groaned. "I told you it was under control!" Haruhi turned her back on him and stalked into the low balcony looking down at the pool. Several people, including Emiko, Yuki, Sakiko, Mai, and the rest of the Host Club, looked up and engaged themselves in the fight.

"No you didn't!" Tamaki said, following her and grabbing her shoulder, turning her to face him. "He was at least five times stronger than you, and he's in the kendo club. Do you really think you could have done anything if he had really used force?"

"What's your problem? I can take care of myself, I don't need you to be my father. I don't need you or anyone else!" Haruhi shot back stubbornly.

"So what are you going to do, hide in the closet alone and to wait the storm out?" Tamaki grabbed her shoulders. "Why can't you ever depend on someone when you need it?"

"Because I don't need it!" Haruhi cried, yanking out of his grasp with such force that she flew over the balcony with a yelp, grabbing Tamaki, and pulling him down with her.

A loud splash rang through as the two fell (thankfully) into the 12-foot deep end of the pool.

"Hana! Tamaki!" Emiko rushed towards the pool, but slipped on the water and also fell into the pool.

Haruhi and Tamaki resurfaced, clinging onto each other, and quickly swam towards the edge. They looked at the water, and then up at Kyoya. "Ano, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. "Can Emiko swim?"

Kyoya turned sharply to look at him. "She fell in!" He asked, alarmed. The other two nodded, and Kyoya's expression went from concern to determination. He ran across the lawn, discarding his shirt and glasses along the way, and dove straight in. People gathered around, including Haruhi's friends, who began frantically asking if she was alright and what was going on. Everyone focused on the water, and finally, Kyoya surfaced, holding an unconscious Emiko in his arms. He swam to the edge and Tamaki and Mori helped lift Emiko out of the water and place her on the tiles, and Kyoya hopped up and immediately turned his attention to Emiko, who still lay unmoving.

"Mouth to mouth?" Haruhi suggested.

Kyoya prickled and blushed slightly, but didn't resist as he lowered his lips to hers and pressed against her chest. After a few times, Emiko jerked up coughing and spitting water. Hunny had appeared with a towel and handed it to her. She wiped her face and looked at Kyoya, kneeling sopping wet next to her and looking concerned. "I'm okay!" She grinned. "Arigat--"

Her words were interrupted by Kyoya wrapping his arms around her and pulling to him kissing her hard and fast. When he broke off, he released her blushing, wide-eyed form quickly, clearing his throat. "G-Gomen... I know, you like Tamaki. Just pretend..." His voice trailed off as Emiko threw arms around him.

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan! Tamaki may be handsome, and prince-like, but he wasn't the one who dived into the water to save me! Kyo-chan, I'm so sorry! The truth is I only pretended to like Tamaki to make you jealous!" She confessed, releasing her.

"You... did?" Kyoya asked. She nodded shamefully. Kyoya laughed and hugged her. "You didn't have to do that!"

Tamaki and Haruhi watched with smiled. "At least some good came out of this." Tamaki said, before turning to Haruhi. "Look, whatever... just go home. I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight today, but whatever. You obviously don't want to be here. So, go home and change before you catch a cold." Tamaki turned on heel and left, probably heading upstairs to change himself.

"Tamaki-kun..." Haruhi called uselessly after him, before sighing. It was so hard when he kept fussing over her like this.

"Looks like Tamaki-senpai wins." Hikaru said with his arms crossed from behind Haruhi.

Haruhi turned around. "What do you mean?" She asked, face-to-face with the twins.

"We see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you." Kaoru joined in.

"And the reason why you fight... is always about Tamaki's overprotectiveness. But... you always make up before Tamaki can really confess." Hikaru shrugged.

"I think it's time you know that we've been watching you, and we know that you two should be together." Kaoru nodded.

"And even though I liked you before, Tamaki-senpai has won you over. Lightbulb number two, remember?" Hikaru confessed.

"Eh? You... did...?"

"Yes, but you like Tamaki-senpai, right?" Hikaru asked.

"You do like him... don't you?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi stopped. "I..."

* * *

AHAHAHAH MAJOR CLIFFIE! (evil author) Read next chappy to find out! 


	3. Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Host Club. It belongs to Hatori Bisco. Which is a totally awesome name.

**A/N:** Uwaahh I love this fic! Favorite couple plus current anime obsession equals mucho satisfaction. I just hope you all like it as much as I do!

* * *

"You do like him... don't you?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi stopped. "I..." She couldn't answer. She really didn't know. All she wanted to do was get out of here. "I... have to go!" She turned on heel and ran as fast as she could. Away from this party, away from this place, away from this person. At the gates she tripped and fell to her hands and knees. _Damn heels..._ She straightened and looked up. _I have to go home... but I can't seem to find the strength to get back on my feet... and why do I feel like... crying...?_

"Oi, Hana-chan!" Yuki, Sakiko, and Mai had crowded around her. Mai was standing in front of her, smiling. "We're having a sleepover at my house, wanna come? Whatever those tears are for now, we can talk about it. It looks like it's going to rain, so... are you coming? Or do you just need help getting back on your feet?" She took Haruhi's hand and pulled her to her feet. Haruhi could feel Mai's warmth coarsing through her hand and into her body. She released it and hugged her, crying. "Why... am I crying...?"

Mai smiled and hugged her back. "Well, why don't we go back to my place and find out? You can borrow some of my clothes!"

Haruhi pulled away and looked at Mai, and then at Sakiko and Yuki, who were both smiling and wiped her tears, laughing. "Hai! A-arigatou... Arigatou, minna!"

"EH? Now you're laughing? You're so bipolar, Hana-chan!"

* * *

"T-THIS IS YOUR HOUSE? SUGOI!" Haruhi gaped in front of a mansion. She realized she probably should have expected it from an Ouran student, but she hadn't prepared herself for it.

"Well, I know it's not as big as Tamaki-senpai's but yeah, it's something." Mai grinned. "Come on, let's go."

They went in, got changed, and were currently sitting in a pile of pillows at the foot of Mai's king-sized bed, at the center of her enormous room, Haruhi feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Okay, so I'm dying to know... what's going on with you and Tamaki-senpai?" Mai blurted, as soon as they had gotten settled in.

"Ano... I don't really know..." Haruhi admitted, sighing. She leaned back against Mai's bed. "I mean, we're just friends, as far as I know... but the other day... Emiko-sempai said that... Tamaki-kun... _loved_ me..." She gulped. "Which is a bit overwhelming and confusing. And he's so overprotective... it's annoying!"

"Well, duh, he's overprotective because he LIKES you!" Yuki piped up, laughing. "Can't you tell?"

"That's what Emiko-sempai said too. 'Can't you tell'. Well, how was I supposed to know? It's not like he was sending out signals or anything... atleast, I don't think so..." Haruhi thought for a moment.

Sakiko sighed. "This girl is hopeless. Fill her in, will you, Mai?"

"Um, okay, Hana-chan? OPEN YOUR EYES, GIRL!" Mai exploded. "He walks you from class to class, EVERYDAY. He doesn't let any other guys come NEAR you. That day when you passed out, he moved like lightning and caught you! And he looked so pale for the few minutes you didn't wake up, like he was going to faint himself! And THEN, he carried you all the way to the nurse. He calls you HIME, for god's sake! And every single attempt at flirting, or affection that he gives, YOU PUSH HIM AWAY. God, it must suck to like a girl this dense." Mai sighed finally, sitting back.

Haruhi sat rigid, frozen, her mind swimming through all those times. _I-It... can't be... just like with Arai-kun... god I really am dense..._

"So now, the question is, when will you come to grips with the fact that you like him?" Sakiko said.

"Yeah, it's totally written all over your face, but you're still in denial!" Yuki laughed.

Haruhi fell forward, a look of sheer terror on her face. _L-lightbulb number two... No way... I like... Tamaki-kun...?_ "Y-YADAAAA!" Haruhi cried. "How did I fall for such a complete idiot?" She sobbed.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Mai laughed. "Too bad you had to fight with him today, it was really important to him..."

"Yeah, but I feel bad. The party kind of got out of hand. People just came uninvited." Yuki sighed.

"Oh well, atleast he'll have a nice big birthday party." Sakiko smiled.

"NANI?" Haruhi shot up.

"What? Didn't you know?" Yuki asked.

"Ano... well... he never told me what the party was for..." Haruhi muttered.

"You didn't get him anything?" Mai gaped.

"N-no..."

"You didn't even wish him a happy birthday... and then you fought with him... and landed him in his own pool..." Sakiko's words shot like daggers through Haruhi.

_"...Just go home. I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight today, but whatever. You obviously don't want to be here."_

"UWAH GOMEN-NASAI, TAMAKI-KUN!" Haurhi cried.

"Poor Tamaki-senpai..." Mai twitched. "This girl is... the worst..."

"Mm Hm." Yuki and Sakiko agreed.

"What should I do?" Haruhi sniffed, giving the puppy eyes.

"Well, I'd say, buy him a gift and apologize on... oh, you're leaving tomorrow." Mai paused, before grinning. "Well, then you're screwed!"

_What they don't know is that I _will _be here on Monday. So I'll take their advice._ Haruhi smiled. "Arigatou. I'll make sure to apologize tomorrow." She lied.

"Well, in the mean time, we'll just have to punish you in place of Tamaki-senpai..." Mai cackled, picking up a pillow. Yuki and Sakiko did the same, eyes glinting.

"EYAAH!" Haruhi was rained on and beaten with pillows, but she couldn't seem to stop laughing. Until the feathers cleared, that is... Haruhi sat in the middle of a pile of pillows, wig on the floor, Mai, Yuki, and Sakiko gaping at her.

_Haruhi: TRANSVESTITE?_

"I-I can explain!" Haruhi stammered.

"It's okay, Haruhi-kun, we understand!" Mai sniffed, hugging her. "We are completely accepting of your transexuality!"

"BANZAI!" The other two cried.

"NO!" Haruhi twisted away from Mai, heart beating. "I'm a full girl, don't worry!" She panted. "I guess I'll have to explain, then." She took a deep breath. "On my first day here, I broke an expensive vase belonging to the Host Club. Being a, you know... commoner, and all, I couldn't repay them for it. So I began working at the Host Club to repay my debts. Of course, if I become a girl, I can't work at the Host Club, so I've been dressing as a guy since, and most people at the school were too blind to notice that I was actually a girl. But, I sort of missed being a girl, so for one week, I pretended to be Hana-chan just to experience school life as a girl. So that's it."

The other three sighed. "Whew, that's all."

"Y-You won't tell... will you?"

They grinned. "Of course not. We're not that cruel. Your secret's safe with us, _Haruhi-chan_!"

"So, when I'm a 'guy' again, you'll still hang out with me... right?" Haruhi asked tentatively.

"DUH."

A roll of thunder interrupted their heart-warming friendship moment, and Haruhi shrieked, curling up and covering her ears.

"Haruhi-chan... are you... afraid of thunder?" Yuki asked, touching her shoulder.

Haruhi nodded mutely.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan, we'll keep you safe." Sakiko smiled.

"You can count on us!" Mai grinned.

That night, Haruhi slept through the storm lying between Sakiko and Yuki, both hugging her, and Mai by her head, holding her hand.

_So this... is having girl friends...? It's a lot different from guy friends, but... I like them both._

* * *

Aww, cute friendship chappy. But what will happen to Haruhi and Tamaki? 


	4. Our Confession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Host Club.

**A/N:** Last chappy! Yay! Noo! Mixed feelings. Cuz I really do like this fic a lot. Too bad the last chappy is so short. Not much going on. Oh, and about the personalities of Haruhi's friends, I based them a little off of characters from other animes. I think Mai was a bit like Kitsune from Love Hina, Yuki was like Kano from Air, and Sakiko was like Hanajima from Fruits Basket. I know some of you won't know who those are, but just saying. And Mai has shoulder-length red hair, Yuki has very short black hair, and Sakiko has long, wavy dark brown hair. Now on to the chapter.

* * *

Haruhi took a deep breath. It was lunch time. On Monday. It was time for her to face Tamaki. She was back as Haruhi, back in the boys' uniform. She was a bit relieved, actually. Because as nice as it was to stop lying about her gender for a week, that fluffy yellow uniform was the most irritating thing she'd ever worn. And she had gained what she was looking for in that week-- Yuki, Mai, and Sakiko. And then there was Tamaki. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. Thankfully, Host Club was afterschool, and she hadn't seen Tamaki since the other night.

That weekend, she had spent her time searching and searching for the perfect gift for Tamaki. Suddenly, she wanted to get something that meant something for him. It was strange. After all her eye-opening encounters, she felt less and less like herself. She found herself thinking about Tamaki more and more, making up over and over in her head how their next conversation would go, but it was different each time, and she had a funny feeling it wouldn't end up at all like she planned. And just thinking of his voice or his touch made her stomach float up and she couldn't place why she hadn't felt this way before. Her dad had caught her day-dreaming and said something about her falling in love, and she found she couldn't argue or deny it, and she just picked at her food.

_"He LOVES you!"_

Haruhi almost dropped the gift she had brought for Tamaki and was planning to give him. Every time she remembered those words, she would trip, or fall, or drop something. It was as if the mere thought made her head spin. _Is this love...?_ She thought as she adjusted her grip on the bag. She sighed. _If it is, it sure is troublesome._

She went over to Tamaki's classroom to see that it had already been let out. She saw Kyoya walking with an arm around Emiko and stopped them. "Kyoya-senpai, have you seen Tamaki-kun?" Since that night she had gotten into the habit of being less formal with his name.

"You just missed it, it seems." Kyoya told her.

"If you want a confession from either him or yourself, I suggest you go towards the cafeteria!" Emiko giggled, Kyoya having told her everything.

Kyoya nodded. "Good luck."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and headed for the cafeteria, resisting the urge to pound both of them. She was too afraid of Kyoya to try.

She headed for the cafeteria, and searched around for his unmistakable mop of unbleached blonde hair in the crowd, but didn't see it. She sighed. "Where could he have gone?" She saw her classmates sitting at a table together. Mai and Hikaru were in a heated argument over something, as Yuki was nervously trying to break it up. Sakiko and Kaoru had seemed to have hit it off, because Kaoru was leaning of the table a bit shyly and telling her something, and she just looked in her lap, blushing in a way quite unlike her. They stopped and waved as they saw her.

"Hi guys... um... have you seen Tamaki-kun?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"EH, what's this, a confession?" Mai teased.

"Ohhh!" Yuki squealed excitedly.

"Finally..." Sakiko smiled.

"Yeah, have any of you seen him?" She asked again, ignoring the comments and giggling.

"No." Hikaru huffed, looking away.

"I think he went up to the music room to eat." Kaoru explained.

"Ah, thanks. And um... Hikaru...?"

Hikaru looked up, scowling. "What?"

Haruhi leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry. Ja!" She waved and left the cafeteria.

Hikaru blushed but didn't say anything, and Kaoru raised his eyebrows. "What? You're not going after her? I didn't think you'd give up on her this easily."

Hikaru smirked. "Of course not. But when Tamaki-senpai breaks Haruhi's heart, she can cry on my shoulder." He winked.

Haruhi went up the grand marble staircase of the school and up to the door to the music room. She hesitated a moment before she opened it. She looked around but didn't see Tamaki. Another guy brushed past her and walked into the room ahead of her. She sighed disappointedly and was about to leave when the guy who walked in was thrown out of the room in a rather violent way. She gaped at him and then rushed into the room to see Hunny posed in karate kick-ass mode in front of Mori, who was lying on a couch in the room. Hunny saw that it was Haruhi and his serious expression changed back to it's baby face and he hugged Haruhi, crying.

"HARU-CHAN, HARU-CHAN, TAKASHI IS SICK!" Hunny wailed.

"Huh?" She looked towards Mori. For some reason, she felt like Mori was somehow invincible, and never thought of him as sick.

"That doesn't mean you have to beat up everyone who comes in here." Mori muttered from his place on the couch.

"WAAHHH, GOMEN TAKASHI!" Hunny switched to crying on Mori's chest. "I just wanted to make sure nobody would bother you!" he sniffed.

Mori stroked Hunny's head and smiled, opening his eyes. "And you're doing a very good job."

"Ano, have either of you seen Tamaki-kun?" Haruhi asked, hesitant to interrupt their moment.

They looked up at Haruhi and then looked back at each other. "Confession time?" They said at once.

Haruhi collapsed against the wall in frustration, her face red. It seemed as if everyone wanted a confession of some sorts from them.

Mori looked out the window he was lying next to, and turned back to Haruhi, pointing. "He's out eating lunch in the courtyard. Go see him, he's looking a bit forlorn sitting there by himself."

"GO GET HIM!" Hunny cheered.

Haruhi escaped the room as fast as she could, in the mood to strangle someone. She took her time going to the courtyard, trying to think up all the conversations she had practiced, but none came to mind. Her head was becoming increasingly blank as Tamaki's figure got closer. Finally she was standing by the circular table he was sitting alone at, picking at his extravegant school lunch, looking just as dejected as Mori had described. As her shadow fell over him he looked up and his face seemed to get even more depressed. "Hi Haruhi..." he said with little enthusiasm.

There was a long, awkward pause of them looking at each other before Haruhi finally broke it. "I'm so sorry Tamaki-kun! I... Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? I would have never... I mean... I didn't... I didn't even say Happy Birthday or anything!"

Tamaki seemed taken aback. "H-Haruhi..."

"H-Here, I know it's not much, but I tried to get you something to make up for it!" She shoved a box into his hands. He opened it and pulled out a snowglobe with a pianist in the center, sparkles swirling around him.

"Haruhi, this..."

"A-and, I made you bento, because I know you like homemade cooking better than the school lunch, and I'll make it again if you want... and... and..." Haruhi's nervous talking faded as Tamaki took the neatly made bento and opened it, before turning to look at her.

"Haruhi, this... this is the best gift anyone gave me this year... Thank you." His smile faded and looked down. "And I'm sorry... about the whole incident at the party. I guess it was my fault. I know I'm over protective of you, but... I mean... I just don't want anything to happen to you, okay? I get so... worried." He scratched his head sheepishly before smiling again. "Anyway, how about we eat this in the cafeteria with the others?" He packed the gifts back into the bag and turned to leave when Haruhi caught his wrist. The bag dropped back down onto the table.

"Tamaki-kun... why?" Tamaki turned to face Haruhi in what seemed like slow motion. "Why is it... that you care about me so much? Why are you always there when I need you, and always protecting me? Why...?" She released his wrist and it dropped to his side.

The wind rushed by in what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Haruhi..." Tamaki took her face in his hands. "I was afraid when you would ask that. The truth is... I care... a lot... because... you are our Hime... and you are the one... that I love the most."

Haruhi couldn't speak or move for the longest time. Just when Tamaki was about to give up hope Haruhi said in barely a whisper. "I... love you too. More than anyone."

There was a brief moment where Tamaki's eyes widened but it was quickly overcome by Tamaki jerking Haruhi towards him by her shoulders and leaning towards her and covering her lips with his. Haruhi's hands gripped Tamaki's shirt as there was a long moment of bliss as their lips were sealed together.

It was interrupted by an eruption of cheering. The two quickly pulled apart blushing wildly as the Host Club as well as Haruhi's friends all came out of their hiding spots.

"FINALLY!" they said in unison.

"YOU... YOU WERE ALL WATCHING?" Haruhi roared. "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

Tamaki laughed. "Why hide it anymore? There's no use in that. I'm going to shout it to the world!" Tamaki wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulders and pulled her to him. "I LOVE HARUHI!"

Haruhi laughed and gave into his antics just this once. "AND I LOVE TAMAKI!"

"And now everyone thinks you're gay."

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

The end! Yay! I might make a oneshot sequel or something, but yeah that's it. I love this fic! (hugs) And since it's the last chapter, as usual, I want everyone to review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
